Semiconducting and conducting organic materials, both polymers and molecules, have successfully been included in a large range of electronic devices, e g electrochemical devices, for instance as dynamic colorants in smart windows and in polymer batteries. Reversible doping and de-doping involving mobile ions switches the material between different redox states.
Use has been made of semiconducting polymers for the realization of field effect transistor (FET) devices. The transistor channel of these devices comprises the semiconducting polymer in question, and their function is based on changes in charge carrier characteristics in the semiconducting polymer, caused by an externally applied electric field. In such transistors, the polymer is used as a traditional semiconductor, in that the electric field merely redistributes charges within the polymer material. One such transistor has been realized, which is adapted for miniaturization and can be used for the production of integrated circuits consisting entirely of polymer material (PCT publication WO99/10939). A stack of sandwiched layers is described, with either a top-gate or a bottom-gate structure. A transistor device with a similar architecture, also using a polymer as semiconducting material in the channel of the transistor, is described in the European patent application EP1041653. Another type of transistor device based on organic materials utilizes electrochemical redox reactions in the organic material. These devices comprise an electrolyte and a conducting polymer that can be switched between an oxidized and a reduced state. One of these oxidation states then corresponds to low, preferably zero, conductivity in the material, whereas the other oxidation state corresponds to a high conductivity relative to the first state. Electrochemical transistor devices have been used as sensors, e g for detection of oxidant in a solution (see, for review, Baughman and Shacklette, Proceedings of the Sixth Europhysics Industrial Workshop (1990), p 47-61). Furthermore, a transistor of the electrochemical type is reported in Rani et al, J Solid State Electrochem (1998), vol 2, p 99-101. The gate electrode architecture in this prior art transistor is shown in FIG. 1 of this reference. Problems with electrochemical transistor devices of the prior art include the fact that they are difficult and expensive to manufacture. In particular, no electrochemical transistor devices have been disclosed which are capable of being mass-produced. Furthermore, the practical use of prior art electrochemical transistor devices has been hampered by their comparatively high power consumption. Furthermore, materials used in prior art devices suffer from a lack of environmental friendliness, processability and economic production possibilities. There is therefore a need for new and improved electrochemical transistor devices.